


Smiling Angel

by flickawhip



Series: Loving Nadiya ~ Alex Scott/Michelle Visage/Nadiya Bychkova [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya's smiles lead to something more.





	Smiling Angel

“Yas.”

The word escapes Michelle almost on impulse, her grip on Alex tightening as they watch the scores get in, Nadiya’s instant smile making them both melt even as they waited for the cameras to cut away, moving quickly to hug their girl, waiting for the break between shows to hug her again, leading her backstage, Michelle laughing softly when Alex’s breath caught as they helped Nadiya into her first outfit for the pro show-dance. 

“Keep it in your pants babe.”

Michelle’s comment was quiet, her smirk light when Alex blushed, moving to kiss Nadiya lightly, smiling when the girl responded slightly deeper, pulling away to steal a light kiss from Alex. It might have been the first time that Nadiya had kissed them both but it felt right, surprisingly easy.


End file.
